Sailor Senshi and Sailor Scouts
by PhoenixW4Me
Summary: Two new Sailors have appeared. Both with great singing abilities. They call themselves the Sailor Scouts. The children of the Original Senshi. What is it about these girls that has Usagi confused and doubtful of her own past? PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Twin Trouble**

**By Sailor Phoenix1997**

Usagi looked up at her radio. The same one she and Naru had used when she was 14. She hadn't touched it since then but kept it there as a reminder. She didn't dare press the play button where she knew was the dreaded tape. She shook her head and got back to her homework. A tear formed on the corner of her eye as she thought about her old friend. Luna jumped through the window.

"Usagi-chan!"

"Yes?"

"Hurry and transform. Venus and Mercury ran into a problem at the docks and we need your help."

"Alright Luna. I'm going." Usagi took a final look at the stereo before transforming into Eternal Sailor Moon and jumping out the window.

* * *

Two girls watched from behind bushes as the Senshi tried to fight the Youma. It resembled a scaled were-wolf with a lion's mane. One girl was blond and the other had black hair. The blond's eyes were a deep ocean blue while the other had sky-blue eyes. They were about the same age. The blond shook her head.

"What do you think Maria?" asked the blond.

"Let's move Hana. Before we get caught in the crossfire," said the black haired girl with a very stern face. Hana nodded and ran off. Maria took one more look at the battle before running after Hana.

* * *

Sailor Moon hit the ground with Tuxedo Kamen holding her down.

"Hold it right there." The Youma turned to two dark shadows above one of the warehouses. Both had loose hair that fell to their knees and Sailor fukus. They jumped down to reveal a blond and a black haired girl. The blond's uniform had a pink skirt, gloves, and heels, and blue ribbons and a blue cape. On her tiara was a shining pink stone. On her hip was a scabbard of some sort. The black haired girl's uniform was all black except for her gloves and the front of her uniform down to her stomach. Her ribbon in front was white while the one on the back was black and her cape was two different colors. The outside was black but the inside was blood-red. She also had an unusual scabbard on her hip.

"We don't like seeing fellow Senshi hurt," said the blond as she pulled a microphone from the scabbard.

"We're the official Sailor Scouts. Senshi children. I'm Sailor Eclipse," Eclipse said as she pulled a microphone from her own scabbard.

"And I'm Sailor Ocean," Ocean said into her microphone.

"In the name of the Oceans and Eclipse we will right wrongs and triumph over evil. Ready Ocean?"

"When you are Eclipse." Eclipse raised her microphone to her mouth.

"Alright. Here we go. Vocal Scout Live Start!" Eclipse's microphone started glowing a platinum color. Ocean's a deep ocean blue._ (Song: Star Wave)_

_"As the tide rolls in the stars shine brightly. Showing a new form of life. As one dies out another is born. Giving hope and dreams a chance to take off. Not in life is it a more magical time than when one wishes upon a shooting star. It doesn't matter the size or shine. All that matters is what's inside. A pure heart or an evil one. It's up to you but be careful," _sang Ocean. Her voice was powerful and strong. And yet still very feminine. _  
_

_"The stars reflect upon the ocean's waves. Crashing upon the lands of the Earth. As one walks along one is sure to find a new place to dream and hope for more. Love is a powerful thing. Like the ocean it pulls one's heart. Towards something greater. Toward a new mystery of life. Each person is like a wave. The same but still different in their own way," _Eclipse's voice was like Ocean's but was deeper.

_"No matter how you dream one day it shall come true. Just as long as you hold it close to heart and never let it human has a dream in their heart. Some let it go but others hold. THose who never let go will one day find it coming true," _both girls sang together. The Youma had covered it's ears in pain.

"Now. Sailor Moon," Ocean yelled. Sailor Moon nodded and raised her Tier.

"SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER KISS!" The Youma exploded into dust. Sailor Moon turned to the girls but they'd already disappeared. "Where'd they go?"

"No clue," Mars said as she pushed herself up. "But I do know one thing. THat Youma had a familiar aura."

"Meaning?" Jupiter asked as she helped Mercury up.

"Our past has returned to haunt us." Venus hit her forehead.

"Witch one?" she exploded.

"Dark Kingdom."

* * *

**A/N: I wrote the song myself. What do you think? Please review. I tell ya. It takes a lot out of you to write a song. Even a song like that. I would have posted the notes to it but I'm not allowed here. Sorry. BTW this is in the Japanese version. The Scouts are children of the original Senshi. Try to guess who's got Ocean and who's got Eclipse. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dusty Memories**

**By Sailor Phoenix1997**

Usagi shook her head in disbelief.

"No way Rei-chan. Absolutely not. It's not possible."

"Usagi just try to think about it."

"No Rei. Queen Serenity would never have lied to us. Especially not to me."

"Usagi! One has your eye color! The other has your hair color!"

"Yea. Ever heard of other people like that?"

"Usagi." Rei dropped her head in defeat. "I give up. Luna. Please try to talk sense to her."

"Actually Rei-chan. The only person not mentioned by Queen Serenity was my brother, Dusty. And he's not all that important."

"Is that so sis?" a deep melodious voice asked. Luna stiffened then turned her head toward a gray cat very much like Artemis but with one circle on his forehead with a crescent moon on the bottom and a plus sign inside with an arrow headed towards th upper right side on the outside. His eyes matched his fur.

"Dusty I presume?" The cat bowed to touch his forehead to the floor to Usagi.

"Princess. It's been too long." Usagi looked at the black cat in her arms for help.

"Dusty. She goes by Tskino Usagi in this life. And being called 'Princess' scares her." Dusty turned to look at his sister.

"Oh. Usagi-sama. A pleasure." Mamoru cleared his throat as he sat down next to her.

"And you remember Endymion."

"No," Dusty said as he shook his head. Usagi bit her lip while Artemis snarled.

"You're kidding right? Endymion? Princess Serenity's lover? RING A BELL?" Artemis demanded as he bounced up and down on his paws with his fur standing on end and his back arched. Dusty shook his head.

"Sorry." Usagi looked at Mamoru.

"He remembers me but not you. That's unfathomable." Minako fell backwards in her chair and her leg twitched in the air.

"How she knows that word scares me," Minako said as she tried to pull herself up. Dusty cleared his throat.

"I only came here to see if my new girls have been seen."

"The Scouts?" Usagi asked. Now intrigued in the conversation.

"That's them. Beautiful singers aren't they?" Dusty got a far away look in his eyes and his cheeks turned red. Luna jumped off Usagi's lap and jumped on Dusty's forepaw.

"Don't think about young girls like that. Pervert!" Dusty shook his paw and glared at his sister. Usagi picked up Luna before any fighting broke out.

"Now that you know that we know about the Scouts get out. We're a little busy." Artemis turned and jumped to sit next to Mamoru.

"With the enemy that seems new but is very familiar?"

"How did you-" Rei started.

"Rei-chan. He's like Luna for the Scouts. Of course he'll know about the enemy," Usagi said.

"It's been a pleasure to see you all once again and I hope that soon my Scouts will join you in this new fight." Dusty bowed to Usagi before leaving.

"That was weird."

"You expected less from my brother Usagi-chan?"

"No. But. I wonder who these Scouts are." Usagi's shoulders drooped. Luna licked her hand.

"Cheer up Usagi-chan. We'll figure it out eventually. In the meantime. Let's try to figure out why the Dark Kingdom's attacking again." Usagi smiled and looked up at Ami.

* * *

**A/N: I thought it'd be nice to give the Scouts a guardian of their own. And Rei was yelling at Usagi because she'd given an idea that the Scouts were her and Mamoru's children. Please Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A New Dream**

**By Sailor Phoenix1997**

Usagi turned over onto her side and sighed. Luna looked from her pillow to her still awake mistress.

"Usagi-chan. It's past midnight."

"Oh. Is it? Sorry," Usagi said in monotone. Luna ran over to Usagi and felt her forehead with her paw. "I'm not sick Luna."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I'm worried."

"About what?"

"Scouts." Luna's eyes widened.

"W-w-w-what are Scouts?" she asked hesitantly.

"I met two today. One was blond and the other had black hair." The hair on Luna's neck stood on end. Usagi rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling. "They're pretty good singers." Luna jumped under Usagi's bed, grabbed a pillow, shoved it into her face and screamed. "Is everything alright Luna?"

"Just fine Usagi-chan," Luna said. The sound was muffled but audible.

"Do you know anything about the Scouts Luna?" Usagi asked as she looked under her bed.

"No. I know nothing at all," Luna said as she retreated to the darkest reaches of the shadows.

"Alright. I'll try to catch some sleep Lu. Good night," she whispered into the darkness. She pushed herself onto the top and snuggled under the covers. In a few moments her eyes were closed as she drifted between the worlds of reality and dreams.

* * *

Usagi's dream self looked around at the gray-blue mist surrounding her, the white columns and fountain. The sound of a child laughing filled the silent air. Usagi looked around for the source. But not even the slightest shadow emerged. Usagi sighed in frustration and noticed that she was wearing the dress that belonged to Princess Serenity.

The original voice screamed again. Usagi turned toward where she heard it. A small girl wearing a pink gown like Serenity's with ocean-blue circles instead of gold. Her long hair fell to her knees in captivating golden waves and her eyes shone with joy. Right after her another girl ran into view. Her dress was deep blue with a silver ivy design over her chest and a black cape with a red lining. The hem reached her ankles to reveal brown leather boots. Her hair was almost like the first girl's but black.

"Come on! Or we'll leave you in the dust!" yelled the black haired girl. An armored arm grabbed both the blond and the black haired girl and pulled them against an armored chest. The black haired girl looked past the man and directly at Usagi. she tapped on the man's shoulder and pointed. He turned around and smiled at her.

"Serenity. I was wondering when you'd come out." The man, obviously Endymion, set down the girls and mussed up black-haired girl's hair. She smiled and looked at Usagi. A cold laugh filled the air. Endymion shook his head. The black haired girl pulled a small silver hilted dagger out of the folds of her skirt. Usagi turned around to face a long forgotten enemy. The long flaming red hair stood on end in the small vortex she made around herself. Her garnet eyes glowed.

"Endymion. Isn't it dangerous to let a girl wield a weapon?"

"You know what Beryl! You decide what your own path will make and I'll help her decide her's! But this battle's between you and me. Leave the ones I care about out of this!" Endymion unsheathed his long sword while the girl wrung the hilt of her dagger. "Melody. Get Harmony out of here. Then you can watch from a safe distance. Serenity. You go with the girls." The black haired girl, obviously named Melody, gave a signal to the blond, Harmony, who ran up to Usagi, took her hand and ran off. Usagi stopped behind a pillar and watched the battle commence. "Melody,"

"I don't want any objections. You taught me to fight and I intend to show what I know," Melody said stubbornly. Her light blue eyes flashed with anticipation. Beryl smirked.

"Little girl, if I were you-"

"That's enough. You're just trying to get into my head. It's not going to work you fat, old, sad excuse for a witch," Melody smiled as Beryl's rage increased.

"Melody,"

"You taught me the best way to bring down an enemy is to get into their head and use the truth against them. Rage brings blindness," Melody moved the hilt between her fingers and threw it at Beryl. The woman knocked it away as if it was a fly. She smiled evily at the terrified little girl and raised her hand crackling with dark power at her. Endymion moved himself between Beryl and Melody.

"I told you Beryl. Leave the ones I care about out of this," Endymion snarled as he slashed his blade through the air.

* * *

Usagi snapped up in bed with sweat pouring from her forehead. Her breathing was heavy and panting. A single tear ran down her cheek.

"Who was that little girl?" Usagi asked. "Luna?" But the black companion had disappeared. Usagi looked at her clock. 3 a.m. "Can't call the Senshi or Mamo-chan about this." Usagi lay back on her pillow and stared at the ceiling. "What was all that?"

* * *

Mamoru turned over.

"She just had another nightmare. No need to transform and check. It's the weekend in the morning and I can check then." A lone figure sat on the balcony railing. The moonlight made a shadow on the curtain. Mamoru threw off the sheets and rubbed his eyes. "There had better be a loose Youma or a Senshi with a broken bone." Mamoru opened the door and looked around.

"Down here." Mamoru looked at his feet where a gray male cat sat.

"You're Dusty. Luna's brother."

"Yes. Yes. Yes. All that was made known several hours ago. Right now I must talk to you."

"Why? Aren't you the one that doesn't remember me?" Dusty hung his head.

"Ever heard of acting? If I told the Princess I remembered the both of you she'd kill me."

"Why?"

"Oh. I see you weren't given those memories. So I was in the clear the whole time. Dang you Luna."

"Care to come inside?" Mamoru offered.

"I'd appreciate it. But the Scouts have training in a few minutes. I have to go soon. I just need to say the Scouts are people you and Serenity used to know." With that Dusty leaped off the railing and down to the streets. Mamoru looked down after the feline.

"Training? At three in the morning?" Mamoru shook his head. "I'd never."

* * *

**A/N: Like I said at the beginning. I wanted to make this a little longer than my other chapters but I couldn't think of anything more. I also have a great frustration that I can't write a fanfiction about things I see. I'll post the ideas on my polls for vote. Please review and vote on the polls.**


End file.
